HR-85 Turret
The HR-85 Turret is a roadblock gliding turret used by the police to block your way when you're trying to make your second getaway. It's the 5th boss of Enigmata: Metaphysik, and is the boss of the The Police Returns mission. It doesn't have a real name, just called simply by its model name, HR-85 Turret. Parts and Health The HR-85 has quite a lot of disposable parts. Here's the list of parts: *The turret itself has 21500 HP, the main gun is also counted as part of the turret. *The ammo box at the back of the turret has 4000 HP. *Each group of 3 machineguns has 3000 HP altogether. *Each "foot" has 5000 HP. Can be damaged both when open and closed, though if closed will negate 10% damage dealt to it. Plus, there are TWO ways to destroy it, unlike the previous bosses! You can destroy it by either: *Destroy the turret, making its body shatter, bringing with it a blinding nova of light and blowing its cannon muzzle towards the bottom of the screen. It deals 65 damage if it hits your ship, though if it does, you get a Wols Chip from the wreckage, an upgrade for the S10-TH Cannon. *Or destroy all the "feet". If you defeat it with this way, it won't explode, but instead, all the "legs" will break and it will fall down the void below. Meanwhile, the main gun will crash into the trail while falling and break apart. Attacks: The HR-85 has 5 attacks: *Centrifugal Impedition: The turret will spin and aim at you, then the main gun will shoot a huge, fast bullet that deals 100 HP damage as well as giving you the slow effect! *Muzzle Flash: It'll also use the main gun. But this time it'll shoot out a huge fume, as if a bomb exploded inside the gun (but it's undamaged). If you are in the fume, you'll get damaged by 30 per second and also get the slow effect. Scene arts may come later to demonstrate this. Can't use this attack if the ammo box is destroyed *Mini-Blizzard: Use its 6 machineguns to shoot barrages of bullets that deals 3 HP damage each. Can't use this attack if all the machineguns have been destroyed. *Crescent Salvo: The light at the back of its ammo box can shoot small waves that deals 30 HP damage each. It shoots a bit faster than the wave-shooters you've seen so far. Can't use this if the ammo box is destroyed. *Quintet Orbs: Open one of its "foot". Then, the foot will shoot bursts of 5 bullets (using its lights) in a spread formation. The small lights will shoot small bullets that deal 10 HP damage each, while the big light will shoot a big bullet that deals 30 HP damage. In the image above, the two front feet are opened. Note: The ammo box only has 4000 HP, and destroying it will disable 2 attacks. However, because the turret is constantly aiming at you, shooting the ammo box at the back will be quite difficult! Reward After defeating the HR-85, you'll get the S10-TH Cannon, a Tier 2 primary cannon that shoots one big bullet that deals 225 HP damage each and gives the slow effect, but only shoots 1 bullet per 2 seconds. If you get the Wols Chip, the damage per hit will shrink to 150, but it will shoot a triplet burst in the 2 seconds, adding to 450 if all contact the enemy! Meta07 (talk) 12:03, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Bosses Category:Enigmata: Metaphysik